weissschwarzfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Let me get things started
Since there's nowhere else to really post this I'll do it here. Anyways I was wondering if anyone could suggest me another series that works well with a F/SN Berserker deck, preferably green and blue.Fuzzyapple 06:12, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Lol, I can't believe no one replied for months... Ok, fine. Let's start it off then. I won't suggest series outright, but you might want to gather up all the cards with a M-core (clock 1 encore). If you want green and blue, then your best bet would be the 1/1 6.5k green Chrono from Nanoha A's. I'm assuming you're using the 0/0 500 Illya which boosts all M-core characters by 500, so this would be a good enough addition for your mid game. If you are leaning more towards the older green berserkers which have the weapon trait, then you can consider adding in the weapon supports from Nanoha StrikerS, Sengoku Basara, and Phantom. There's a Nanoha lvl0 with a on play ability to search the deck for a weapon character, while Phantom's all weapon +500 is useful in any weapon deck. The upcoming Basara Extra Pack has a Date Masamune with a Brainstorm ability which adds 1k power to a weapon character for two turns. All these help out with a usual berserker deck which doesn't have much of a beatdown capability. On the whole, I'd say if your looking for a generic Standard Berserker deck build, you could start off with 「小川で遊ぼう！」 from D.C. D.C.II Extra Pack, and 「虚無のルイズ」 from Zero no Tsukaima, the potent Oogawa combo will allow you to easily gain Hand Advantage. Then, you can run 「“残虐ちびっ子”イリヤ」 to grant all your Characters Hand Encore, which makes it doubly as difficult to remove Berserker from your Stage. Not only that, the added amount of cards in your hand gained from the Oogawa combo also allows you to activate 「破城槌 イリヤ＆バーサーカー」's second ability more freely. Taking into consideration that by dropping just 1 card its base power reach 10.5K, after dropping 2 cards in a turn, it is 13K and could defeat most opponent. Since with this set up your Berserkers still lacks beat down power without losing hand advantage, I would suggest 「守護騎士シャマル＆守護獣ザフィーラ」 from Nanoha. This is because 「守護騎士シャマル＆守護獣ザフィーラ」 allows you to tap itself and pay 2 cost to heal 1 damage. What this effectively means is that it offset Berserker's encore damage, in this way, you can treat Berserker's encore as a 2 cost encore when used in tandem with this effect. It certainly helps that 「守護騎士シャマル＆守護獣ザフィーラ」 also grants a target Level*500 buff to Characters in front. Considering that 「イリヤ＆バーサーカー」 and 「破城槌 イリヤ＆バーサーカー」 both do not possess the 《Weapon》 Characteristic a general level buffer like 「守護騎士シャマル＆守護獣ザフィーラ」 would appear to be the superior choice. However, since there's only 「“最凶の敵”バーサーカー」 in your Level 1 Band if you do play it, and it is so expensive, I would recommend going for 「執務官 クロノ」 from Nanoha A's instead if you wish to conserve Stock and Hand Advantage. If you do not wish to absorb so much damage, then perhaps 「美鶴＆ペンテシレア」 from Persona 3 would be a good choice. 「天原 ふゆき」 is also a good choice, as she's a 1/0 Character that can buff another Character by 1K as a come into play effect. Level 0 can be handled with cards such as 「方向音痴あずさ」 from Im@s that allows you to check your own deck top and have high survivability. Kamikaze Characters like 「荒垣 真次郎」 can also be played, the good part is that since its Level 0 you can ignore the Color restriction. Lastly, you would want to be able to out damage or out last your opponent, in this case, you would either go for soul pump, healing or some form of deck top control to increase your chances of winning, but all of the options require Stock. So to support your Stock usage, I recommend cards like 「“恋のかけひき”前田 慶次」, its ability to Stock the top card of your Deck whenever your Characters Trigger a Climax can allow you to Stock as much as 3 Stock in one attack provided you triggered a Pool Icon. Not only that, this card itself can be played at level 1, is cost free, and can buff a card 1K by tapping itself. This is probably your best card to be placed in the Back Stage before you hit level 2 and play 「守護騎士シャマル＆守護獣ザフィーラ」. Since 「守護騎士シャマル＆守護獣ザフィーラ」 is already arguably one of the easiest healing card to include in a deck, I'll focus on soul pump and deck top control. For soul pump I would recommend 「“騎士道”ガドフォール」 from Shining Force Exa, not only does this card allows you to increase one of your card's soul by 1, it also grants it an additional 2K Power buff, its only down side is that it takes 2 cost per cast, and is on the heavy side. But this shouldn't be a big problem if we are running Stock Boost cards like 「“恋のかけひき”前田 慶次」. For deck top control, I personally like to use 「アナライズ」 which is 1/0 Green Event from P3, that allows the player to look at the top 2 card of his opponent's Deck and send up to one to the bottom of the Deck. 「自称特別捜査隊」, a 2/1 Green Event from P4 does the same thing, with the addition of buffing one Character by 3K as well. If you wish to go for more Power, choose the latter, but in terms of utility the former is superior, especially since it can be recycled using 「山岸 風花」. That's about it, anyone of the series which contains one of the cards mentioned above should be worth consideration. By the way, do remember to sign off using four tildes after you postPulper 13:59, September 1, 2010 (UTC)